


7 days of Byler

by bylersfort



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Fluff and Smut, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Mike Wheeler and Maxine "Max" Mayfield friendship, Mike Wheeler-Centric, Mike and Eleven aren't together, but they're still friends, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylersfort/pseuds/bylersfort
Summary: DISCLAIMER: i'm not going to be writing this story at the moment as I'm not really liking it, but I've started a new Byler slow burn fic which I like a lot more and I'm also writing a Steve x Billy fic. I might come back to write this fic too though as I liked the layout and the first chapter, I just felt as though chapter 3 wasn't that good but you can still read it for the smut in chapter 2 and 3 if you want :)it starts when Mike is alone on Valentine's Day but Will pays him a visit and everything he knew about himself is thrown into question. basically each chapter is supposed to represent each day of the week so there'll probably be seven chapters.





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> the characters in this are aged up and it's set in 1987 so Mike and Will are around 16 I believe. if you don't like it, you don't have to read it!

Day 1- 14/2/87

Will and Mike have been friends for their whole lives, sixteen years. Will couldn't tell you the first moment he looked at Mike and felt his heart jump, as he'd felt that way for so long. however, Mike can remember the exact moment his eyes met Will's and he felt his stomach turn.

it was Valentine's Day, 1987. Michael Wheeler was sat alone in his house. again. just like last year and the year before that. he was sprawled out in his dad's chair in the living room as his parents had gone out for the night, leaving Holly at her friends house and entrusting Mike and Nancy with the house. 

Mike starred aimlessly into the television, barely paying attention to the grainy footage. he jumped as the doorbell unexpectedly rang. he was about to get up and answer it before Nancy yelled from upstairs, 

"I'LL GET IT MIKE!" as she ran out of her room and began running down the stairs.

"probably Jonathon" Mike grumbled under his breath.

she poked her head round the doorframe, she'd put extra effort into her hair, Mike could tell, and he could smell her perfume from here.  
"you'll be fine won't you? I'm going out with Jonathon for a few hours."

Mike shrugged, "yeah, sure"

"I love youuu" she said before hurrying to answer the door.

Mike heard the door open. heard Nancy giggle and Jonathon laugh. he rolled his eyes and grabbed the TV remote, turning the volume up so he couldn't hear them anymore. he heard the door shut. now he really was alone. he grabbed the remote and began flicking through the channels in a sulk. 

"Mike?" 

immediately he looked up at the doorway, assuming he'd see Nancy but instead seeing Will, standing with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, grinning at Mike.

"what are you doing here?" Mike asked as Will sat down on the sofa.

"Jonathon dropped me off here, I came to see you, of course."

Mike couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. he got up from his dad's chair and sat down cross-legged on the sofa next to Will.

"really?" Mike asked, admiring his friend. he still remembered the time when Will sported an arguably unflattering bowl cut and only wore chequered shirts. now his hair was messy and short, Mike enjoyed ruffling it with his hands.

"yes really, you idiot!" voiced Will, pushing Mike's shoulder.

"well" Mike said, shyly looking down at his lap, "I'm glad you came."

Mike looked up at Will. at his wide smile, his big eyes and delicate skin, which were all so Will. he felt something. something different. his heart seemed to jump, he could feel it beating in his ears. he felt something in his stomach, like it was flipping and turning.

_____________________________________________________________________

"well, I couldn't of chosen to spend Valentine's Day with anyone better" Will stated, a couple of hours later, putting his hand on Mike's shoulder.

Mike felt a rush, run through his body, his heart thumping. he looked into Will's green eyes, then at his soft lips. Will's hand lingered on his shoulder before he took it away and looked at Mike.

"have you ever kissed someone?" Mike asked, his voice quiet yet deep, and wanting nothing more than push his own lips against Will's. he moved along the sofa, closer to Will, their knees touching and rubbing together.

Will shook his head, "no" he said softly, his eyes gazing at Mike's thick, fluffy hair and then at the abundance of freckles patterned on his cheeks. Will had always been jealous of Mike's freckles.

"do you..." Mike gently put his hand on Will's knee, without breaking eye contact, "want to?" 

Mike felt his heart pounding loudly, he was almost sure Will could hear it too. Will nodded his head. 

"what about you?" Will said, running his finger along the back of Mike's hand, "do you want to be kissed?"

Mike can't remember when he decided to move in. but he did. and he did it swiftly. his lips met Will's before either of them had the chance to object. not that either of them wanted to. they wanted it to happen. 

Mike put his hand on Will's cheek and pushed deeper into the kiss. they slowly changed positions, without breaking lips, and Will ended up laying down on the sofa, with Mike on top of him, in between his legs. Mike broke the kiss momentarily, their noses touching. Mike could feel Will's quick, jumpy breath on his cheek. he felt himself getting hard against Will's crotch.

Mike licked his dry lips, softening them and began kissing up and down Will's neck, planting kisses along his jaw. Will whined tenderly, grabbing the back of Mike's curly hair and running his fingers through them as Mike slid his hand underneath Will's shirt.

"is this ok?" Mike asked, pulling off of Will's neck and looking down into his best friends eyes, speaking with a lack of voice, just breath.

"yes." Will whispered leaning up to leave a soft kiss on Mike's lips, "definitely."

Mike ran his hand up Will's chest, smiling at the sound of Will's quiet and small yet desperate groans. Mike kissed Will again, their tongues gliding past each other as Mike rubbed his thumb against Will's nipple, Will gripping his waist tightly. Mike could feel their hard dicks pressing against each other through their jeans. 

Mike reluctantly broke away from the kiss, his breath fast as he smiled down at at a red-faced Will, who now had even messier hair. he leaned back, pulling his hand out of Will's shirt. Mike began to take his own shirt off, partly revealing his stomach before he heard the key turning in the front door.

"shit!" Mike said sharply, quickly removing himself from in between Will's legs. Will sat up on the sofa, attempting to sort out his hair as Nancy and Jonathon walked through the front door laughing.

The two boys sat, pretending to be avidly interested in the programme on TV despite not even knowing what was on. 

Nancy and Jonathon came into the living room, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"come on Will, it's time to go" Jonathon said.

Will stood up smiling at Mike. Mike's eyes followed Will across the room.

"bye Mike." Will said.

"bye Will" Mike replied, trying to hide the fact his cheeks were turning red at the thought of what just happened.


	2. Drawing freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike goes over to Will's house so Will can draw him for art class, it ends in a blowjob and a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this contains sexual content, if you don't like reading about it you don't have to :)

Day 2- 15/2/87

Mike woke up the next morning. Will was, of course, the only thing on his mind. he hadn't gotten much sleep after spending the entire night drearily tossing and turning at the thought of Will Byers lips against his own, Will Byers hands gripping his waist, and unable to contain the small yet prominent smile that appeared on his face at these thoughts, unable to deny the fact that he was attracted to Will Byers, unable to deny the fact that he enjoyed last night and he wanted it to happen again, and unable to deny the fact that he wanted Will Byers.

Mike stood alone in the playground of his school, repeatedly checking his watch in anticipation of his best friend arriving. 

he glanced around the playground, thinking to himself how in no time at all, he wouldn't be coming here everyday, he wouldn't be seeing his friends everyday, he wouldn't be seeing Will everyday. 

that was when he did see, Joyce's car, driving into the school car park and Will, climbing out the passenger door and waving as she drove off. Will approached Mike, smiling nervously.

"where is everybody?" Will asked the taller boy, who was awkwardly playing with his fingers.

"they said something about meeting in the AV room before first lesson. I thought I'd wait for you." Mike spluttered, looking down at the floor, making Will smile.

Mike would of given anything to grab Will, to kiss every part of his face, but nonetheless they were in the middle of the school playground and the only thing he knew about homosexuality was that it was wrong so instead he simply smiled back at Will, and resisted the urge to hold his hand.

"well we should probably go meet them then." Will said beginning to walk towards the door, with Mike following him.

"you're still coming round my house tonight, right?" Will asked as they walked through the playground, "so I can draw you for art, you promised you would."

"yeah, of course! I just don't like the thought of someone drawing me" Mike replied.

"why notttt? trust me Mike there's a reason I asked you and not Dustin." Will laughed, "you've got the best features. your freckles... and your lips." there was a pause as Will stopped and looked at Mike. "you've just got the nicest face that's all."

and as stupid as it sounds Mike felt a warmness flooding his stomach. something he'd never felt before.

they reached the AV room and opened the door to find the rest of the group in there.

"finally" Lucas muttered.

"sorry my mum drove me in late."

a few years ago, the AV room was used by the party to organise things like when they were going to meet up and play dungeons and dragons, now it was used for something a bit different.

"anyways, I was with Steve the other day" Dustin said, looking at everybody "and Troy invited us to his house for a party this Friday."

"what day is it today?" Max asked.

"Wednesday" El said, without a second of delay.

"more importantly" Mike interrupted, "why is Troy inviting US to his party, it's not like he's gotten nicer over the years."

"I think it's a bad idea." Lucas said and everyone began talking over each other until Dustin yelled,

"GUYS SHUT UP. Steve is gonna be there supervising, nothing will go wrong. it WILL be fun."

"I'll go" Max said, shrugging her shoulders.

the bell rang and everyone began getting their things and leaving the AV room.

"you WILL be there on Friday" Dustin emphasised as he left and soon enough it was just Mike and Will, by themselves.

Mike sat down on the table in the middle of the room. Will stood in front of Mike, he was taller now.

"what's the harm in going to a party? it will be funnn." Will smirked as he sat down on Mike's lap, fitting perfectly on top of him as his legs dangled either side of Mike. 

Mike wrapped his arms around his hips, holding him, and smiled an innocent smile back at him, 

"there is small chance it will be fun."

"wow Michael." Will teased, messing with Mike's hair, keeping his fingers interwoven in the curly locks, "you look so adorable right now." 

Mike felt heat running to his cheeks as he held Will tighter. 

"you've looked better." Mike taunted before placing a small kiss on Will's lips, "William." 

Will sarcastically smiled at him before gently grabbing Mike's red cheeks and pressing his lips against Mike's. both of them were eager to finish what they had started the day before.

Will grabbed Mike's crotch and began rubbing his dick through his jeans as Mike moaned into the kiss, their tongues sliding along each other.

Will's fingers made their way up to Mike's zipper and began to undo it before Mike pulled away from the kiss in a gasp.

he smiled at Will who had stopped his endeavour into Mike's pants.

"not here, Will. I want to. like really want to. but we can't here" Mike said breathlessly.

Will smiled understandingly and nodded his head as he got off of Mike's lap. he began walking towards the door after saying they should get to lesson.

"too bad Michael, I was gonna blow you." he laughed as he turned and exited the AV room, leaving Mike with a hard on and the thought of Will's tongue hot on his mind.

the rest of the day was full of discreet glances and touches. like at lunchtime when Will ran his finger up and down the inside of Mike's thigh, under the table so nobody else could see and at the end of the day when the boys had just finished gym class and they watched each other getting changed out of the kit. 

"my mum will be here to pick us up soon" Will said, slinging his shirt on.

Mike nodded whilst zipping up his trousers and then the two boys walked out of school into the playground and waited in the car park together, talking and laughing with each other, until Joyce arrived in her beaten down car.

"I'm not going in the back" Will said smirking at Mike.

"yes you are" Joyce said as Will began to open the passenger door. "you have a friend, Will, don't be rude. and anyway Jonathan said he wanted a lift home today."

Will rolled his eyes and climbed in the back next to Mike as Jonathan ran up to the car and got in the front.

the ride to Will's house was quick. they probably could of walked it in five minutes. but Joyce was still apprehensive about letting Will out alone, she didn't want to lose him again and Will figured, if it made her feel some sort of closure, then he'd let her drive him to school.

"have fun!" Joyce said as Will opened the door to his bedroom. "oh Mike?" she asked, "are you staying over the night? we'd be happy to have you. it'd be like old times when you used to sleep on that little mattress on the floor."

"I don't think Mike can fit in that, mum. plus it's not very comfortable on the floor" Will said, holding the door.

"well I'm sure you two can share Will's bed. I'll call your mum if you like, Mike."

Mike looked at Will for some sort of approval. Will smiled and shrugged his shoulders saying, 

"I don't mind."

"ok, you can ring my mum." Mike said as he walked towards Will's bedroom.

Will closed the door behind them and went over to the corner of the room, retrieving a pencil and a pad of paper.

Mike sat down, cross legged, at the head of the bed and Will sat just in front of him.

"looks like you're staying the night then" Will said as he reached to the table at the side of his bed to get a sharpener before he started drawing.

"if you want. I can go tell Joyce not to ring my mum." 

"of course I want you to stay" Will smiled pushing Mike's shoulder.

"good because I want to stay. so do I need to pose for you William?" Mike asked sarcastically.

Will rolled his eyes.

"just stay natural, dickhead."

Will began drawing. he started with Mike's curly brown hair and Mike watched him draw, almost mesmerised by the way Will's hand twisted around the page as he drew Mike's locks. 

after fifteen or so minutes Will had finished Mike's bush of hair and had began to move onto his jaw. Mike had relaxed more into the bed and had moved his eyes from Will's fingers to his face. and Mike just sat there, watching and admiring Will who was deep in concentration, every now and then his head tilted from the paper up to Mike's face to get another look.

Will finished Mike's jaw and chin. he shuffled forward on the bed so that there was no space between the boys, their crossed legs touching. 

"I need to do your eyes now" Will said quietly.

Will moved his head closer. their faces close together as Will began to sketch the outline of Mike's eyes. Mike felt a sense of vulnerability when Will was looking into his eyes. like he was exposed. if Will had drawn him a few weeks ago, he doubted he would of cared but now he couldn't control how quick his heart beated every time Will looked into his eyes. even though they weren't touching it felt so intimate. 

Will finished drawing his eyes, "now your lips" Will said softly and Mike watched his eyes flutter down to look at his lips.

Mike put his hand on Will's cheek, unable to suppress his urges. Will looked up from the paper, his wide green eyes getting bigger when Mike moved his head forward and placed his lips against Will's mouth.

the kiss was passionate and quick and when Will pulled away in surprise, Mike could still feel his soft lips against his as a tingle stimulated his body.

"where was this enthusiasm in the AV room?" Will laughed sheepishly as he looked down at the half finished drawing.

"I wanted it to be nice. in a nice setting, not the AV room. I want to kiss you now though, and hold you and... touch you" Mike spoke, his heart felt like it was burning, "don't you want to?"

"I do, Mike, but I should finish the drawing first."

"it can wait" Mike said, getting onto his knees, gently taking the pad and pencil from Will and leaning over the side of the bed to put it on the table.

Will sat cross legged looking up with wide eyes at Mike who was a lot taller now he was on his knees. Mike liked the sight of Will looking up at him. he felt powerful. dominant.

Will reached up and slid his hand up Mike's shirt, running his nimble fingers along his stomach while Mike smiled down at him, lust in his eyes.

Mike grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up over his head. Will got up on his knees too and began leaving kisses running up Mike's chest. he guided his tongue to Mike's nipple, sucking on it and savouring the taste as Mike watched him, licking his lips and groaning. 

Will began playfully flicking his nipple with his tongue, making Mike grunt and grab Will's head, running his fingers through his brown messy hair making it even messier.

"I want more than this Mike" Will whispered, breathlessly. Will grabbed Mikes dick through his trousers.

with heavy breaths, Mike moved to sit on the edge of the bed and Will knelt down on the floor in front of him.

Will undid the button of Mike's jeans and then pulled down his trousers until he was left in his underwater. Mike could hear his heart thumping in his ears as Will placed his delicate hand on his dick, massaging it through his underwear.

"Will... please" Mike moaned between hot breaths.

Will hooked his fingers under the waistband and slowly pulled Mike's underwear down until his dick pinged back up. Mike could see a hunger in Will's eyes.

"be quiet, my mums in the kitchen" he whispered before wrapping his lips around the tip of Mike's cock and holding the base with his hand.

Mike's breath hitched and he gripped the duvet covers to try and prevent a moan from coming out of his mouth.

Will teased him. sucking slowly on his tip and licking the hole which made Mike whimper. 

"please Will. I need you" Mike muttered, placing his hand on the back of Will's head.

Will began moving his head back and forward, Mike's hand guiding his head up and down until he got into a rhythm, taking more and more Mike with each swallow.

he bobbed his head up and down on Mike's cock, humming as he did. Mike tightened his grab on Will's hair, desperate for something to clutch onto. he bit into his lip hard, whimpering as he knew he couldn't moan. it was like Will owned him. Will controlled him.

Will ran his tongue along Mike's length, pumping his dick with his clenched hand. he took Mike's dick out of his mouth and slapped it again this tongue before continuing suck on him, his mouth reaching the base of Mike's cock.

Mike could feel himself nearing the edge. he could feel the sweat on his forehead as he gripped the bed sheets, trying not to cum. 

Mike couldn't believe this was happening. his dick in Will's warm, welcoming mouth, he'd never felt himself this hard before. Will's tongue felt good. really good. he watched Will spluttering on his dick, salivating on it and he swung his head back gasping the words,

"Will I'm gonna come!"

he couldn't bite down on his lip any longer, letting out a load moan as he came in Will's mouth, Will gagging and swallowing as much as he could.

"Will?!" they heard Joyce yelling from somewhere in the house.

Will chocked on his dick and quickly stood up, cum dribbling down his chin as he coughed.

"shit Mike!" he whispered angrily, "put your shirt on and put your dick away."

Mike grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head, putting his dick back in his pants and buttoning up his jeans before going back to the original place he was in, sat cross legged on the bed. Will got the drawing from the table and sat back in front of Mike. 

they heard footsteps and the door opened to Joyce asking if everything was alright.

"fuck, Will, don't turn around, there's cum on your lips and chin" Mike whispered under his breath.

"yeah we're fine!" Will said, his back to his mum, not turning around. Mike gave her a smile.

"what was that noise?" 

"oh that was me Joyce!" Mike stammered, "I uh... I hit my head against the wall. I'm fine now though." 

she nodded her head and smiled whilst she left, shutting the door behind her.

"well done, dumbass" Will said gently slapping Mike's head. "I look like such a slut with cum on my face in front of my mum."

Mike watched in lustful awe as Will licked the cum off of his lips and wiped the rest off his chin, sucking it from his fingers.

"I won't be as loud next time."

"next time we'll do it when my mum's not home or were you expecting me to suck you off again tonight?" Will asked, his head cocking to the side.

Mike laughed softly, "would that of been a problem?"

"well" Will shrugged, "I liked your dick. it was warm and big but cum tastes so salty. why don't you try sucking me off next time?"

"it can't be that hard" Mike smiled and Will shook his head laughing.

"but not tonight, Wheeler. when we're home alone. and now I HAVE to finish this stupid drawing so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tempt me with your dick this time" Will grinned.

Will spent the next half an hour finishing the drawing, he was eager to show it to Mike when he was done and he was surprised at just how good it was.

the boys spent the rest of the evening sitting on the floor laughing and listening to music and talking about juvenile things. nothing serious. it reminded Mike of the sleepovers they had when they were young. 

he thought to himself how lucky he was to have someone like Will in his life, after all Mike had almost lost him to the upside down. he spent a few seconds watching Will when he was laughing and it made him realise just how precious he was.

"what are you looking atttt?" Will teased.

"you obviously. I really care about you, you know" Mike's brown eyes not breaking his gaze.

Will shuffled over to Mike. he put his head against Mike's shoulder and for a quick minute they sat like this on the floor in silence until Will kissed Mike on the neck and told him,

"I care about you too Mike. you don't know how long I've been waiting for something like this. I've liked you since I was-"

Joyce opened the door and Mike's heart jumped as Will quickly lifted his head up, turning and smiling at her.

"I think it's time for bed, you have school tomorrow" she said her lips curling into a smile.

"alright Mum, night."

"goodnight, Joyce."

"night boys" she said, shutting the door.

"I think I have some spare pyjamas. you can have them if you want" Will said, getting to his feet and walking over to the chest of drawers in the corner of his room.

Mike smiled at him with a confused look on his face,

"I'm a bit bigger than you, Will. do you have a jumper or something?"

Will nodded his head and threw a jumper at Mike, who put it on over his shirt.

Will turned his back to Mike, taking off his shirt and pulling down his trousers and underwear so he was completely naked apart from his socks.

Mike watched, his lips slightly parted with small, quick breaths coming out of them as he looked Will up and down. his pale back, a few moles dotted here and there, his thin legs and his perfectly round bum. his dick twitched at the thought of touching it. grabbing it. making it his own.

Mike's eyes followed Will's body as he bent down to reach the bottom draw of the dresser, pulling out his blue pyjamas. Mike liked seeing him naked. even if it was only the back. he was beautiful; there was an air of grace about him.

now fully dressed, Will turned around and got into bed, signalling for Mike to do the same.

"you look good in my jumper" Will whispered, grabbing Mike's hand the second he got under the duvet.

the two boys looked in each other eyes, sharing a pillow, hand touching hand. Mike watched as Will smiled lethargically and shut his eyes, he leaned forward and placed a small, meaningful kiss on his dry lips.

"goodnight Will" Mike said so quietly, nobody else but Will would hear.

he released his hand from Will's and wrapped his arm tightly around the smaller boys body, shuffling in closer to him so their bodies were touching each other. Mike fell asleep to the scent of Will surrounding him; Will's jumper, Will's bedsheets and Will himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats if you made it to the end, I'm sorry this chapter was so long. hopefully the next one will be shorter, I just have a lot of ideas haha.


	3. a kiss that meant more to Mike than any other kiss he'd had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike likes eye contact, Will likes taking off his trousers and Dustin won't stop banging on about Troy's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me like a month, I'd been lacking inspiration and I've been hooked on some TVs shows (specifically Teen Wolf) but I hope to not be this inactive anymore, I like this story.

Day 3- 16/2/87

Mike's eyes slowly opened to the sight of Will enclosed in his arms, his heart jumped, he still couldn't believe it was real. Mike smiled at the sleeping boy, realising Will's arms were around his waist. he ran his hand through Will's messy hair, causing Will to open his eyes with a confused look on his face. he sat up slightly before tiredly smiling at Mike and collapsing back into him, resting his head under Mike's jaw.

"I wish I could just stay like this forever" Will whispered, his warm breath tickling Mike's neck. 

Mike flipped Will on his back, looking down at him with big brown eyes.

"what are we?" Mike whispered back.

Will leaned up, resting on his elbows, his brows furrowed.

"what do you mean?" 

"are we... like... boyfriends?" Mike said, feeling himself blush and rubbing his eyebrow in embarrassment.

"Mikeee" Will grinned, holding Mike's face, "you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Mike felt his cheeks redden as a small smile formed on his face.

"well... yeah" Mike stammered nervously, "is that ok?"

"of course it's ok, Mike!" Will laughed pulling Mike into a kiss, "we should probably get out of bed and ready for school though. before my Mum comes barging in."

Mike began to take off Will's jumper that he was wearing when Will interrupted saying, "you can wear that today if you want."

"really? won't someone notice?"

"c'mon Mike, who's gonna recognise that as my jumper?" Will said taking off his pyjama top and going to his drawers.

"well El might, her and Hopper come over all the time."

Will shook his head smiling before taking off his bottoms and putting on some underwear.

"you know what you said. about me sucking you off." Mike said, his eyes running from Will's eyes to his bulge as he swallowed back a lump in his throat, "I want too."

Mike walked over to Will, one hand reaching for his dick the other grabbing his cheek and pulling him into a kiss as he stroked him through the fabric. Will kissed back and pushed his hips into Mike almost whining into the kiss.

"Mike, we can't do this, my mum is next door and she'll be coming in soon, she comes in everydayyy" Will said, defying his urges.

Mike pouted and left a small kiss on Will's lip before allowing him to put on a pair of jeans.

they heard Joyce walking into the kitchen, yelling at them to get ready for school as she passed Will's room. 

"oh look she didn't come in" Mike teased, grabbing one of Will's fingers and playing with it.

"shut up, Wheeler" Will said smiling and rolling his eyes.

_________________________________________________________________________________

before Mike could blink, it was lunchtime and he was being rushed down the corridor in a swarm of students eager to eat. he found his friends and sat down in between Will and El, pulling out a water bottle.

"that's not your jumper, Mike" El whispered to him.

spluttering on his drink, Mike nervously said, "yes it is" probably a bit too quickly for her to believe.

she shook her head once, her curly hair bouncing around her shoulders as she simply said, "no it's not. it smells like Will."

"oh um... he gave it to me, he said he didn't like it" Mike said to El only loud enough for her to hear.

she raised her eyebrow in suspicion and was about to probe Mike further until Dustin slammed himself onto a chair smiling at everyone.

"so is everyone ready for Troy's party tomorrow night?! who's gonna come?" he said excitedly.

"I am and I'm making Lucas come" Max said pinching Lucas' arm, causing him to slap her hand away.

El nodded her head and Mike grimaced.

"parties aren't really my scene" he said running his fingers through his hair.

"no that's not ok" Will interrupted, "I'm coming and so is Mike. I'm sure there's a way I can convince him" he said putting his hand on Mike's thigh under the table so nobody else could see.

"what time does it start?" Max asked.

"at five and Troy said to bring alcohol" Dustin said, a gleaming smile on his face.

"ugh guys you know alcohol makes me feel sick" Mike groaned.

"shut up, Wheeler you don't have to drink any of it" Max said.

"I find it hard to believe Steve's gonna let a load of drunk sixteen year olds in his house" Lucas inputed.

"fucksake you guys are such bummers" Dustin shook his head.

"I said I was coming from the beginning!" Max reminded him, twirling her waist-length ginger hair.

"you ALL better be there at five on the dot, and Steve IS allowing us he said he's having a friend round or something and his bedroom is out of bounds. c'mon guys it'll be fun we haven't been to a party like this in ages" Dustin said.

"that's because last time we did Max fell down the stairs and almost broke her fucking foot" Lucas said, raising his voice.

"and Mike threw up in my hair" Will reminded everyone making Dustin and only Dustin laugh out loud.

"see that was hilarious!" 

"and Dustin, last time we went to a party you passed out within two hours we all thought you had alcohol poisoning" El said.

"that was when I was fifteen, I'm a lot more responsible now."

they heard the bell rang and they all went to their lessons. Mike had history next. so did Will.

they sat down at their desks which were conveniently next to each other.

"maybe I can come over before to your house before the party tomorrow" Will said, the rest of the class talking around them.

"yeah" Mike smiled "that would be nice. you can help me choose what to wear, party attire isn't my thing."

"never would of guessed."

the rest of the day dragged on slowly and Mike was relieved when the day was over.

"my mums not driving me home today, she's going to see Hopper" Will said to Mike as they left the history classroom "for the first time in years."

"is that a good thing?" Mike asked, stopping in front of his locker and putting some books away.

"I guess it is" Will shrugged "it's kinda like I'm a step closer to freedom."

"I-I can walk you home if you want" Mike said playing with his fingers, "or not, it's your first in years you should do it alone, forget I asked."

"no Mike" Will said grabbing Mike's fingers, "it would be better with you there. I want you to be there."

they left the school together, Mike next to Will. conscious of the people around them they walked with a little distance between them.

"so how does it feel" Mike asked as they walked out of the school gates.

"I honestly can't remember the last time I walked out of these gates without getting into a car" he laughed, "probably back when I was thirteen. I understand why my mum drives me all the time, she's just worried, about the upside down, the demogorgon..." Will paused.

"they're gone now and they're not coming back" Mike said.

"how do you know that?" 

Mike shook his head, "even if it happens again, which it won't, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I wouldn't lose you again. you disappearing was the worst thing that ever happened in my life just as it was for you."

there were no people around them now, Will lived close to the school but in a secluded area without any neighbours.

Will grabbed Mike's hand squeezing it tightly.

"I just wanna keep you safe, Will" Mike said really meaning what he said.

they reached Will's house and Mike pulled him into a hug, Will's head resting on Mike's shoulder.

"you know, nobody's home" Will said pulling away and smiling cheekily at Mike, "you can come in if you want."

"oh yeah?" Mike smiled, "what's in it for me?" he said, teasing Will.

"well maybe this time I'll take off my trousers" Will laughed a little and turned to walk into his house, leaving the front door open for Mike to pursue him.

Mike smiled and shook his head, following Will inside.

he walked in and shut the door, opening the door to Will's bedroom to find him putting on some song that Mike had never heard before.

Mike walked up behind Will, putting his hands on his waist and pushing himself into Will from behind.

"when will your mum be home?" Mike whispered, placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

Will put his hands on Mike's, Mike's grip on his waist tightening.

"probably not for a few hours" he whispered back, feeling Mike's hardening dick rubbing against his backside, "and Jonathan is staying at yours tonight."

"so we have the house to ourselves for a few hours, then?" Mike said moving one of his hands up Will's shirt.

Will quietly gasped at the sudden contact, Mike's cold but soft hands.

"I guess we doooo" Will muttered turning around into Mike's embrace, placing a kiss on his lips.

Mike kissed back, harder. with a fire in him that wanted Will and only Will.

Mike's hands slowly ran from Will's hip to his ass, grabbing it and pushing Will into him making their crotches rub against each other as their tongues met in each other's mouth.

Will moved his lips from Mike's to his strong jaw, kissing along it before trailing down to his neck.

Will kissed it, softly at first, then becoming more aggressive, more animalistic as he bit at the sensitive skin which made Mike groan in a mix of pleasure and pain. 

he began hungrily sucking on the side of his neck, Mike's hands still firmly on his ass as Will's hands began to explore Mike some more, dipping underneath the waistband of his trousers and stroking his hard dick, Will getting precum on his hand as he teased the tip with his fingers, Mike whimpering as Will squeezed tighter.

the sucking on Mike's neck came to an end when Will ran his tongue along Mike's neck, back to his jaw, leaving a wet hickey in the place of Will's lip.

"fuck, you're so hot" Mike groaned quietly, tilting his head back as Will licked up his jawline.

Will grabbed Mike's hips and pushed him up against the wall while kissing his neck, the sensation of their hard dicks pushing against each other being the only thing Mike could think about.

their lips met again and Will broke away to whisper something in his ear as his hand stroked down Mike's body, grabbing and squeezing his dick.

"you remember yesterday, don't you?" Will's warm breath against his ear as Mike slowly nodded his head, "well maybe we should do that again."

Mike smirked and nodded his head as Mike put his hands on Will hips and flipped him so Will was against the wall.

Mike kissed him on the nose before squatting down and kneeling on the floor. Mike's fingers making their way to the button of Will's jeans.

their eyes met as Mike tentatively unzipped his trousers and pulled them down to his ankles.

"you don't have to, Mike." Will said stroking Mike's hair, "if you don't want to."

"no" Mike whispered, his voice hoarse, "I want to."

hooking his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, Mike pulled them down and was faced with Will's hard dick, pinging in his face.

Will was thicker than Mike but Mike was longer. 

Mike breathed nervously as he put his hand on the base of his dick. he moved his head closer and licked from his hand to the tip, the taste sinking into his tongue. he slowly sucked on the head his eyes fixated on the struggling expression on Will's face.

"more" Will groaned quietly.

Mike pulled away and licked his lips before taking half of Will in his mouth, moving his hand away so he could go further down. Mike pushed his head down further, making sure not to gag as his dick tickled the back of Mike's throat. 

with his gaze at Will's face never breaking, Mike got into a rhythm of sucking forwards and backwards, the rewarding moans Will was making creating a permanent memory in Mike's brain. Mike's hair a curly mess from the tugging Will inflicted, the pain mixed with pleasure turning Mike on even more.

the taste of Will; something that Mike would never be able to forget, as long as he lived. Mike lapped up the salty precum from around the tip as if he was an expert at blowjobs despite it obviously being his first time. 

Mike knew he'd use this moment for many lonely nights at home in bed to come. the feeling of his thick, warm dick in his mouth, bashing against the back of his throat every time Mike sucked down to the base.

"you taste so good" Mike said as he pulled off Will's dick, dribble and cum running down the side of his face.

"keep going" Will gasped, "I'm almost there"

Will looked down at Mike as he returned to Will's dick, hurriedly sucking on it, quicker than before.

Mike hummed as he bobbed up and down, utilising his tongue by swirling his cock around in his mouth. Mike got faster as Will's desperate breaths got quicker and whinier. 

Will clenched Mike's hair, harder than before. he moaned loudly, his voice shaking as he released himself into an eager Mike's mouth.

Mike swallowed down his cum without hesitation, a sour aftertaste left in his throat. he loved the taste of Will, loved how he felt in his mouth.

Mike wiped his lips and then sucked the remaining cum that was left dripping on the tip, Will stroking his hair as he did so.

Mike stood up and Will pulled up his boxers, leaving his jeans discarded on the floor. Will quickly pulled Mike into a kiss, their tongues intertwining again.

"did I do okay?" Mike asked quietly as he pulled away, Will's cum and saliva on his lips and tongue.

Will moved his hands to Mike's soft cheeks, "it was great, Mike" he whispered.

Mike smiled back at him placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I'm hungry now c'mon" Will grabbed his hand and walked him into the kitchen.

Mike stayed for a little while longer. enjoying Will's company and his cute laugh that did something to Mike's heart every time he heard it.

"my mum will probably be home soon" Will mumbled with a mouthful of sandwich.

"mhm my mum is probably wondering where I am, I should go" Mike smiled, pulling a disgusted face at him for eating with his mouth open.

Will stood up as Mike did and went to kiss him. it was short but sweet. as if they'd been kissing each other for ages, not just a few days. a small kiss that had meant more to Mike than any other kiss he'd ever had. 

Will then dipped his head into Mike's neck and wrapped his arms around his back, Mike practically melting into his embrace.

"I can feel your heart" Will whispered into Mike's neck, "it's really fast."

"what did you expect?" he laughed, "that's just what you do to me."

Will pulled away, his eyes staring into Mike's almost in confusion.

"you really mean that?" Will asked, his brows arched.

"of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though this was wAy too cringey in my failed attempt at being cute, I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction so I'm aware if it's shit lol but I hope you enjoyed it, I'm about half way through chapter 2 now but I keep on getting distracted so it's taking quite long.


End file.
